


A Stroll in the Park

by casuallyhl



Series: Hyde Park [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, First Date Gone Wrong, First Kiss, Fluff, Hyde Park, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: Louis’ hands are shaking. A boy hasn’t made him this nervous since…God, he can’t even remember when. He’s probably never been this nervous. Louis reminds himself that he has no reason to feel like running to the nearest train station and booking a ticket for somewhere that’s not here. Harry is one of the kindest, most laidback people he has ever met, and he seemed genuinely excited when he accepted Louis’ offer for a date. Still.Louis is so damn anxious because he likes Harry so damn much. Or, Harry and Louis go on a date in Hyde Park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a walk through Hyde Park and (a bit of) the Night Changes music video 
> 
> Infinite love and thanks to [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/) for betaing and having the fastest turn around on a fic ever! I am very proud of us :) Also - we're in England!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis’ hands are shaking. A boy hasn’t made him this nervous since…God, he can’t even remember when. He’s probably _never_ been this nervous.

Louis reminds himself that he has no reason to feel like running to the nearest train station and booking a ticket for somewhere that’s not here. Harry is one of the kindest, most laidback people he has ever met, and he seemed genuinely excited when he accepted Louis’ offer for a date.

Still.

Louis is so damn anxious because he likes Harry so damn much.

They’ve been in the same Contemporary Politics course all term, and it didn’t take long for Louis to notice the cute boy in his class.

Harry sits across from Louis, giving Louis the perfect view to gawk at the ridiculously beautiful boy. Despite the fact that it’s still cool outside, Harry wears sheer or lacy shirts almost every day, barely buttoned to show off his toned chest and a smattering of tattoos. Harry has long curly hair that he sometimes pulls back in a ponytail, but Louis likes it best when it’s hanging loosely around his face. Harry constantly runs his hands through his hair, which always gives Louis heart palpitations. Louis swears it’s not fair that someone as beautiful as Harry just sits in his politics class, uncaring how his beauty affects those around him. Harry should be on a runway or in perfume ads, not in a class at UCL.

While Louis can always appreciate a gorgeous man, the real way to Louis’ heart is through his brain. Louis loves someone he can spar and banter with – someone as quick as he is who can keep him on his toes. Louis has been on enough dates with absolute morons who don’t know how to hold a conversation at all. He needs someone with an intriguing mind who can keep him captivated and teach him new things.

By the second week of class, Harry proved that he’s as brilliant as they come.

In class, he always has an opinion about the topic of the day – whether it’s the Syrian refugee crisis and how the British government is handling it or how realistic of a threat North Korea is or how the 2016 US presidential election reveals the flaws of democracy.

Frequently, Harry and Louis run the class discussion, debating back and forth while their bored classmates only pretend to listen. Their views usually align, but Louis always has fun playing the devil’s advocate to get Harry riled up. Harry’s eyes go wide and his usually syrup slow voice takes on a more frantic and insistent tone. It always makes Louis’ stomach flutter seeing how easily Harry can be worked up, causing a distracting, inappropriate _what if?_ to occupy a back corner of his mind.

Despite their frequent in-class discussions, Louis hasn’t spent much time with Harry outside of class. Louis doesn’t normally get so nervous around boys he likes, but Harry must be the exception. Whenever Louis tries to work up the courage to talk to Harry after class, he inevitably chickens out. Louis could barely manage a nod at the other boy when passing him on campus without feeling giddy.

Louis could never work up the courage to talk to Harry, and he had never felt so pathetic.

That is, until last week when Niall decided to throw a house party.

Louis, Niall, and four other blokes rent a flat in Bloomsbury not too far from UCL’s campus, making it the perfect place for a big party. What seemed like half the student population showed up, crowding into the small flat with lots of booze and loud music.

Louis was three drinks in when he recognized a familiar curly head of hair. Louis had always been a lightweight, and now with Harry in his flat, Louis felt his head spinning more than usual.

“Niall,” he’d hissed at his mate, who was busy pouring drinks for other partygoers. “Harry’s here!”

Louis really hoped his voice was a whisper, but he felt a little too tipsy to be able to tell.

“Is he?” Niall had asked, abruptly stopping his task to catch sight of Harry. Niall had the unfortunate pleasure to spend more than one occasion listening to Louis go on and on about his hopeless crush on Harry, but had never seen him before. Louis pointed feebly to where Harry was standing with some mates, a beer in his hand.

“Ooh, he’s definitely hot,” Niall approved.

Louis shot him a look as if to say “he’s mine.”

Niall laughed, rolling his eyes. “He’s talking to Liam. You should go over there. Now may be your big chance to finally get your head out of your arse and talk to the bloke!”

If Louis had less liquor in his body, the mere suggestion of talking to Harry would have had him running to the opposite side of the room. But with a little liquid courage, Louis found himself walking over to where Harry and Liam were standing.

He can be cool. Totally cool.

“Hi Curly,” Louis said, leaning against the wall next to Harry. His voice slurred, causing him to sound fond instead of aloof. Dammit.

“Hi Lou,” Harry answered brightly, Liam echoing.

Louis smiled back, taking in the sight of Harry. He was wearing a black sheer shirt with a pink flowered pattern, tight black skinny jeans, and black boots. His hair was loose and curly – always _so curly_.

“Your hair is so curly,” Louis said, reaching up to pull on one of the errant curls. Why is it always so curly? It’s very distracting whenever Louis tries to debate with him in class.

Harry’s smile grew, and Louis heard Liam mutter something that sounded a lot like “for fuck’s sake” before walking away. Louis realized with a blush that he spoke that last bit aloud. Whoops.

Then it’s just him and Harry. And he’s still touching Harry’s hair. It’s soft.

“My hair distracts you?” Harry asked cheekily.

“Your _everything_ distracts me,” Louis grumbled and pulled his hand away.

Harry laughed warmly. “Well you’re pretty distracting yourself, Tomlinson.”

Wait, what? Louis felt his eyes go wide and he suddenly felt very sober. Shit shit shit – did he really just admit to being distracted by Harry? Shit. But…didn’t Harry just say the same thing?

“Can I get you a drink?” Louis had asked, unwilling to lose his opportunity.

Harry glanced down at the half empty beer bottle in his hand. Looking around quickly, Harry dropped the bottle in a nearby bin. “Would love one,” he responded.

Louis had spent the rest of the party with Harry, talking and laughing and teasing him. Louis never wanted Harry to leave, but soon the party was breaking up and people were heading out.

“I gotta go,” Harry said eventually. “My mate lives a couple of blocks down and he said I could crash at his tonight.”

Louis fought the swell of disappointment he felt. He would much rather Harry spend the night at Louis’ flat, maybe even in Louis’ bed…though that was probably too much too soon.

But Harry can’t just leave, not without Louis getting a promise to see him again.

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Louis blurted as Harry began shrugging on his jacket.

Harry paused. “What?”

Louis scrambled for words, his alcohol-muddled brain entranced by Harry’s green eyes boring back into his. “On a date?” he asked. “I – I wanna take you on a date.”

Harry smiled. “I would love to. Text me?” He finished putting on his jacket before programing Louis’ number into his phone. Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out to see a message from Harry.

As he left, Harry gave Louis a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you soon, Lou.”

As soon as Louis shut the door, he let out a cheer of “YES!” That night he had dreamt of curls and green eyes.

After texting back and forth for a couple of days, Louis and Harry finally set up a day for their date. Louis had wracked his brain for the most romantic date ideas he could come up with. Dinner and cinema was so cliché, and Louis wanted Harry to have such a phenomenal time that he’d fall in love with him instantly.

Louis considered everything from a sunset ride on the London Eye to attending a concert at the Roundhouse. Eventually though, Louis settled on an outing to take advantage of the nice spring weather.

That’s how Louis finds himself with shaking hands at Wellington Arch on the corner of Hyde Park on a sunny Saturday in late April. Harry is coming up from the flat he shares in South London with his sister, so he and Louis decided it was easiest to meet at the park’s entrance.

Even though their date is fairly casual, Louis took hours getting ready. He eventually decided on his favorite pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown suede bomber jacket that his mum got him for Christmas. It took quite a bit of effort and Niall banging relentlessly on the bathroom door telling Louis to hurry the fuck up, but Louis was eventually able to style his hair into a seemingly effortless, windblown look.

He definitely looks his best.

Cars and lorries are whizzing by on the street despite the heavy traffic, and Louis fidgets around as he tries to spot Harry amongst the crowds of people crossing the street. He keeps checking his phone as one o’clock approaches, assuring himself that just because he decided to be fifteen minutes early doesn’t mean Harry will do the same.

It’s only five after one and Louis is only slightly panicking when he sees a familiar face coming across the street.

As Harry breaks away from the mob of eager Londoners swarming into the park, Louis gets a clear look at him and suddenly feels his heart beating even faster.

If Louis looks his best, then Harry redefines perfection.

He’s wearing a baggy pink shirt with white polka dots, which he naturally only buttoned to his sternum. His black skinny jeans are sinfully tight, making Louis’ mouth water. His brown curls are in tight ringlets, bouncing as he walks towards Louis.

Most of all, Louis thinks that Harry’s smile rivals the London sun.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry chirps when he finally gets closer to Louis, going in for a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Louis doesn’t know what to do as he feels the soft brush of Harry’s lips. Instinctively, he turns his head and returns the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s cheek under his lips and the faint fruity smell of face wash.

“You look amazing,” Louis manages to say as he pulls back from the hug.

Harry’s cheeks redden as he looks away bashfully. “You’re one to talk. You look great.”

Louis feels himself relax slightly as Harry smiles pleasantly at him. He may have a massive crush on Harry, but that doesn’t mean he has to act a wreck.

“Ta,” Louis says with a smile. He gestures towards the park. “Shall we?”

Harry nods an agreement and they head into Hyde Park.

The park is crowded with people enjoying the sunshine. Any available spot of grass is taken with Londoners stretched out on blankets or lawn chairs, reading or sleeping or chatting with friends. Children are running around, squealing and laughing as Harry and Louis make their way down the path towards the Serpentine.

“I’m so glad you suggested coming here,” Harry says. “I’ve actually never been to Hyde Park.”

“Really?” Louis replies, shocked. “How have you never been to Hyde Park?”

Harry shrugs. “Dunno. Didn’t ever really come down to London before I started uni last year.”

“Yeah, you’re a northern boy, aren’t you?” Louis asks.

“Cheshire,” Harry admits with a chuckle.

Louis smiles. “Yorkshire.”

Harry laughs, and Louis raises an eyebrow.

“As if anyone could mistake you for anything other than Yorkshire,” Harry clarifies through a giggle.

Louis resists the urge to stick out his tongue, choosing to make a face at Harry instead.

“Anyways,” Harry continues, still laughing a bit. “Now that I’m down here for school, I don’t really get to do that many touristy things. If I’m in central, it’s for school or because I’m meeting mates for a night out.”

“Well then,” Louis says, “today you are getting the full Hyde Park experience. Boating on the Serpentine, feeding the geese, smelling the roses in Kensington Gardens. We’re doing it all.”

Harry’s smile rivals the sun…again. “Sounds perfect. But how about a spot of lunch first?”

“I can do that,” Louis says. In an impulsive moment of bravery, he takes Harry’s hand and starts leading him towards the café. Louis tries not to notice how Harry’s blinding smile seems to only grow.

They chat a bit about what’s going on around them as they walk towards the Serpentine. When the lake comes into view, Harry’s eyes go comically wide and Louis doesn’t even try to stifle his laugh.

“Do they not have lakes in Cheshire?” he teases.

“Shut it,” Harry responds, his voice playful. “It’s _gorgeous_.”

And he’s right. The sun plays off the bright blue water, making it glisten. Swans and geese and ducks swim around lazily in the cool water, flapping their wings at the children who offer them food. A scattering of paddle boats floats along the lake, and the bridge in the distance arches gracefully across the water.

“Whoever gives London a bad rap for being dirty or ugly has clearly never been here,” Harry muses, awe in his voice.

Louis feels a thrill go down his spine, happy to have brought Harry to a place that clearly entrances him.

“Well I’m glad you like it,” Louis says with a smile before pointing towards the nearby building. “Because we’re having lunch in the restaurant.”

The Serpentine Bar and Kitchen is a glass building resting next to the water, bustling with waiters and hungry patrons. Harry and Louis find outdoor seating, despite the crowds, and settle in with a gorgeous view of the lake.

Louis silently gawks at the prices – £10 is way more than a uni student would ever want to pay for a sandwich of all things, but this is a date. And well, he wants to spoil Harry.

Harry orders a tomato, mozzarella, and avocado sandwich and Louis orders a margherita pizza. Louis briefly considers ordering them each a glass of wine, but wine always makes him a bit sleepy and with the sun out today, he would surely want to take a nap.

Once their orders have been placed, they drift into conversation.

“You have _six_ siblings?” Harry exclaims as Louis tells him about his family.

“I do,” Louis says with a laugh, used to people’s shock at his large family. “And they’re each a terror.”

“Geez, I barely managed with one sister. I can’t imagine growing up with five sisters and one brother.”

Louis takes a sip of his water and grins. “I was definitely never bored.”

“I bet.”

“You said you live with your sister, though,” Louis points out, “so you two must be very close.”

“Yeah, Gemma is brilliant,” Harry says fondly. “She’s like the coolest person I know, and she’s an absolute riot.” Harry’s voice turns thoughtful. “You two would actually get on really well, probably.”

Louis tries not to choke on his water at Harry’s words. Did Harry just imply he wanted Louis to meet his family? Or at least his sister?

Harry blanches at Louis’ reaction and quickly backtracks, “Not that I’m asking you to meet her, or – or anything like that –”

At Harry’s stumbling words, Louis quickly recovers. “I’m sure your sister is lovely, Haz. She sounds amazing.” The nickname slips out before he can think better of it, but Harry’s answering grin tells him it was alright.

At that moment, the waiter brings out their food. Both their dishes look absolutely delicious, Louis’ stomach grumbling at the sight of his pizza.

As they dig into their food, Louis asks around a mouthful, “What brought you to UCL then?”

“Guaw,” comes Harry’s muffled reply as he takes a massive bite of his sandwich. A bit of avocado tumbles out of his mouth, and Harry’s hand reflexively jolts to try to catch it.

Louis can’t help the giggle that escapes his lips at Harry’s blush. “What was that, babe?”

Louis tries not to visibly cringe at the endearment. It’s probably too soon, no matter how sincere. Louis blames the sun for his slip up.

Harry holds up a finger to indicate “hold on” while he finishes chewing and swallowing his food. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and takes a sip of water before responding, “Law. I came for their law programme. One of the best in the country so it was my top choice. I couldn’t believe I got in.”

“Why?” Louis asks. “You’re absolutely brilliant in all the discussions. It should have been a no-brainer that UCL would want you.”

Harry smiles bashfully, tucking a curl behind his ear. A bit of avocado on his finger catches in his hair, leaving a green blob in his chocolate curls.

“Thanks,” he says, oblivious to the avocado in his hair. “I worked really hard in college so that I would do well on my A-levels and get into a good school. And I really like it back at home, but I wanted to try somewhere new. A big city somewhere. London was an easy choice.”

Louis nods as Harry finishes his explanation, debating whether or not to tell him about the avocado situation. If it was Louis with avocado in his hair, he would definitely want to be told instead of unknowingly walking around with a green blob in his hair for the rest of the date.

“Um, Harry?” Louis says. “You’ve got a bit of avocado –” he gestures towards Harry’s hair as Harry’s avocado smeared fingers fly to his curls “– right there.”

“Oh my god,” Harry blushes, his fingers combing through his hair and leaving more avocado streaked.

Louis laughs gently as he reaches forward to grab Harry’s wrist. “You’re making it worse,” he teases. “Let me help.”

Louis takes his napkin and carefully picks the bits of avocado out of his hair, running his napkin over the green curls.

He remembers the curls being soft from when he drunkenly stroked them at the party, but Louis forgot just how soft. They feel like feathers beneath his fingertips. They are so soft but lush, springy and just so, so curly. He can smell a faint trace of shampoo and a bit of the avocado. Louis runs his fingers through a couple of more strands, pretending to check for avocado but really just savoring the feel of them.

When he leans back, Harry’s eyes are wide and he seems to be holding his breath. Louis smiles at him, and Harry lets out a long exhale.

“Thanks,” Harry says, a small tremor to his voice.

They cover a few more basic get-to-know-you date topics as they finish their lunch, and Harry only protests a little when Louis takes the bill.

“It’s my treat,” Louis insists over Harry’s objections.

Harry eventually concedes, saying a genuine thank you as they leave the restaurant.

“Well, next on our Hyde Park Extravaganza,” Louis announces, “is my favorite bit – feeding the geese!”

Harry pauses on the path, a flash of trepidation crossing his face. “The geese?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Louis says, confused by Harry’s reluctance. Surely he hasn’t already blown this date. “The geese.”

“I don’t like geese,” Harry mumbles. “I, uh, I thought you were joking earlier when you said that.”  

“Oh,” Louis says. “Well we definitely don’t have to if you don’t like them.”

Harry’s brows furrow together. “But you just said it was your favorite part. I don’t want to be the reason we don’t do your favorite part.”

Harry looks genuinely upset and Louis really, really wants to take that look off his face.

“Hey,” Louis says, stepping forward and lightly touching Harry’s arm. “I’ve done it before, so it’s no big deal. We don’t have to.”

Harry seems to think for a moment, and then he looks at Louis with determination in his eyes. “No, I definitely want to.”

Then without another word, he’s taking Louis’ hand and marching them towards the edge of the lake. A group of children and their parents are gathered on the shore, squealing as they throw pieces of bread into the lake. The geese, swans, and ducks all dive for the bread, knocking one another out of the way as they try to grab the food.

“I guess geese are a little aggressive,” Louis concedes as Harry buys geese food from a machine.

“Hey,” Louis protests when he realizes Harry paid for the bread before he could. “I’m supposed to be treating you.”

“You paid for lunch,” Harry points out. “I can pay for a bit of bread.” He turns towards the water, slices of bread in hand, but then hesitates. “Why don’t you go first?”

Louis chuckles as he takes the bread from Harry. “Did you never do this as a kid?” he asks as he throws a piece of bread towards the eager geese.

“Of course I did,” Harry says. “How else do you think I grew to dislike them?”

Louis smiles as he throws another piece into the water. “Well that sounds like a story I want to hear.”

Harry rolls his eyes but obliges. “I was probably about seven years old, and mum took me and Gem to the park. Gemma loved feeding the ducks, but she was also at the age where she loved watching me suffer.”

“Oh no,” Louis says with a giggle.

“Oh yes,” Harry says gravely.

“What happened?” Louis pauses his geese feeding to hear the rest of the story.

“Gemma was feeding the ducks, and I was sort of standing off to the side. And she took a piece of bread and dangled it above one of the geese so that it was trying to grab it. And then she threw the bread on me and the goose charged! The bread hit me right in the arm and the goose just lunged at me. It was biting at my arm and I was absolutely terrified. It was probably the most traumatic experience of all my childhood.”

Louis stifles a laugh, but Harry gives him a knowing look. “I know it’s _funny_ , but it was horrible for me. Thankfully, Gemma was grounded for a week, but ever since, I haven’t been able to feed geese.”

“Until now,” Louis says hopefully, holding out the loaf of bread.

Harry sighs dramatically before taking the loaf from Louis. “I will overcome my fear for the sake of our date.”

Louis smiles at Harry’s words. “I have total faith in you.”

Harry scoffs, but Louis can see the small smile tugging at his lips. “Whatever.”

Only hesitating slightly, Harry throws a piece of bread as far into the water as he can, sending the geese swimming far away from him.

Louis can’t help but laugh at that, exclaiming, “You did it!”

Harry smiles. “As long as they don’t come near me, I’m fine.” He pauses, then, “Why is this your favorite thing to do in the park?”

Louis laughs softly as he throws a piece towards an eager goose. “I always loved taking my sisters to the park when we were growing up. They absolutely loved feeding the geese and we’d have competitions to see who could feed the most of them.” He smiles fondly at the memory. “So I suppose I love it because it reminds me of my sisters.”

Harry smiles kindly at Louis. “That’s really nice.”

“Thanks,” Louis says, slightly embarrassed but mostly pleased.

They split the loaf and throw the rest of the bread into the water, all of Harry’s throws going long. Eventually they are out of bread and Harry was not attacked.

“Was that okay?” Louis asks as they walk away from the shore.

“Yeah,” Harry says with a smile. “That was a bit fun, even. It was fun watching them all crane their necks in every which direction trying to catch the bread. It wasn’t too bad.”

Just as Harry finishes speaking, a goose rushes by as a child chases it. Harry squawks, jumping and grabbing Louis’ arm. Louis wants to laugh, but he can’t help but feel the tingle of electricity as Harry grips his arm.

“Spoke too soon,” Harry says, but his voice is playful. As if he only just realized he’s gripping Louis’ arm, Harry lets go and takes a step back.

“What do you have next on our date?” he asks. “And please say it has nothing to do with airplanes because conquering one fear is enough for today.”

“So a helicopter ride over London is out?” Louis asks cheekily.

Harry blanches for a moment before he realizes Louis is joking. “That was mean,” Harry pouts as Louis laughs.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says on a laugh, “but you set me up for that one.”

Harry smiles around his pout.

“Okay, what we’re really doing next,” Louis explains, “is the paddle boating. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds great,” Harry says enthusiastically. “I love boats so I definitely think I can handle that.”

Louis smiles. “Perfect.”

They walk the short distance to the boathouse where Louis pays for two riders on a paddle boat. They opt to leave their phones at the front desk (“Knowing me, I’d drop it in the water or summat,” Harry explains), before putting on lifejackets and heading out to the boats.

There are quite a bit of people out on the water now, so they have to wait a little bit before boarding. Louis doesn’t mind as it gives him a chance to learn more about Harry. They both share an affinity for trash TV (Harry swears by Gogglebox, while Louis’ uncontested favorite is Big Brother) and Louis learns that Harry wanted to become a solicitor after his mum didn’t receive proper financial support after her divorce.

Before long, it’s time to board their boat. The blue boat is two-person and fairly small, with pedals on the ground for them to navigate the lake. Harry wobbles a little bit as he climbs in, and Louis follows behind. Harry moves slowly as he sits down, his arms spread out as he tries to balance himself. Louis eases himself into his seat and once Harry sits down, they’re off.

It turns out to be more difficult than Louis expected. Harry’s legs are considerably longer than Louis’, so he pedals at a slower speed than Louis. Louis supposes there are some advantages of being shorter, and that means faster pedal rotation. They can’t figure out how to steer the boat, nearly crashing into a mother and daughter and then a teenage couple, who roll their eyes and mutter something that’s probably less than flattering.

But still, Louis can’t stop smiling. Harry is making him laugh non-stop as they try and fail to synchronize their pedaling, and they end up going in circles.

Eventually, they somehow make it over to Serpentine Bridge. Harry pouts. “Now I wish I’d kept my phone. I would have loved to take a picture of us with the bridge in the background.”

Louis’ heart jackrabbits. Do people normally take selfies on first dates? That’s more a couples’ thing, right?

“Yeah, it’s a shame,” Louis manages to say as they begin to pedal back across the lake.

As they cross, they finally seem to sync up their pedaling, and they manage to head in one direction instead of in circles.

And of course, that’s when it all goes wrong.

The two teenagers from earlier suddenly come racing by, somehow having synced up their pedaling to not only go in a straight line, but to go really fast. The girl laughs as they go by, splashing water on them. Unfortunately, Harry is in the splash zone and gets a wave of water right in the face.

Coughing and spluttering, Harry stops pedaling and wipes at his face.

“Harry, are you alright?” Louis asks. “What arseholes – I’m so sorry –”

But of course, somehow, Louis will never understand how, Harry seems to shift his weight just as another boat comes wobbling by, bumping into them quite forcefully.

With a yelp, Harry tumbles over the edge of the boat. He grasps for the edge and Louis tries unsuccessfully to grab his legs as Harry flails and falls head first into the lake.

“Harry, Harry!” Louis cries, scrambling to the edge of the boat and peering over. The boat wobbles horribly, the pair in the other boat apologizing profusely.

Thankfully, Harry surfaces a moment later with a gasp, gasping and coughing water.

“Harry, oh my god,” Louis reaches out, and manages to pull Harry back onto the boat without capsizing both of them. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Louis babbles, beginning to pedal towards the boathouse. Despite the warm sun, the water is still cold and Harry is shaking. His once baggy pink shirt clings to him like a second skin. His ringlets droop sadly.

The ride back to the boathouse seems to take an eternity, Harry sitting in shivering silence next to Louis. Louis has never been so embarrassed in his life. He wanted so badly to have a good date, but Harry _fell into the lake_. Louis doesn’t know how he’ll be able to face Harry in class the rest of term. Maybe he could transfer schools. He’s heard Scotland is lovely this time of year…

They finally make it to the shore and Louis races to the boathouse. The employee takes one unimpressed look at Harry and says, “It ‘appens, love,” and hands him a towel.

Harry wraps the towel around his shoulders, and Louis walks them over to an empty park bench.

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” Louis apologizes, fiddling with his hands and unable to look Harry in the eyes. “This must be the absolute worst date you’ve ever been on. I pressured you into feeding the geese when you didn’t want to and then you fell into the lake and I’m so sorry and I understand if you just want to go home now. I don’t even blame you if you never want to see me again –”

“Louis.”

Louis stops short, sure that Harry is about to end everything. Harry’s voice was clear but firm, the first word he has spoken since he fell in.

With a deep breath, Louis looks up at Harry, ready to take whatever verbal lashing Harry wants to give.

Instead, Harry’s eyes are gentle and kind. Then before Louis knows what’s happening, Harry leans forward and presses his lips against Louis’. Harry’s mouth muffles Louis’ gasp of surprise, and it takes Louis a moment to even shut his eyes. Harry’s lips are cold underneath his, but so soft. He tastes a bit like peppermint and lake water, and Louis thinks it’s the best taste ever.

Harry pulls back from the kiss first, leaving Louis in a daze.

“I figured I couldn’t mess up this date any worse than I had,” Harry mumbles. “Thought I might as well try since I didn’t have anything to lose.”

“ _You_ mess the date up?” Louis finds his voice, his lips tingling. “How on earth did _you_ mess this date up? I –”

“Oh please,” Harry says with a self-deprecating laugh, looking down at his lap. “First I got avocado in my hair like an idiot, and then I acted like a child in front of you with my fear of geese. And then – as if that wasn’t enough – I fall into the lake like the horrible klutz I am! If anyone should never be seen again, it’s me –”

“Harry.” It’s Louis’ turn to cut him off.

Slowly, Harry looks up at Louis.

Louis smiles fondly. “I’ve had a really wonderful time with you today.”

A smile breaks across Harry’s face. “Really?”

Louis nods.

Harry takes a deep breath and says in a rush, “I’ve wanted to go out with you since you argued with me in the third day of class about Russian politics.”

Louis can’t help the burst of laughter that escapes his lips. “Seriously?”

Harry smiles, nodding.

“So can I take you out again?” Louis asks, hopefully. “I swear there won’t be any geese or bodies of water.”

Harry laughs, his towel slipping down his shoulder, forgotten. “Yeah, I would really like that.”

When Louis leans in for a kiss, his hands are shaking. But this time it’s not because of nerves, but because of excitement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! 
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/151184458088/title-a-stroll-in-the-park-author-casuallyhl)
> 
> Check out Rachel's amazing cover art [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/156358305268/title-a-stroll-in-the-park-author-casuallyhl)


End file.
